In an optical fiber communication system, an optical connector with a plurality of optical fibers aligned at predetermined intervals is used to connect to another optical device or optical connector. Alignment of the optical fibers is generally performed by shaft alignment using positioning grooves such as V-shaped grooves provided at predetermined intervals.